


In Limbo

by CurryCry



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hope, I hate Pledis, idolverse, post-disbandment, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: A half-hearted smile curved upon her face as many precious memories flashed through her mind. The reality still hurts.





	In Limbo

She watched her from across the room. Her moves as powerful and synchronised as always. The girl in front of her dances on and on with not a single step out of place. It had been a good three hours since they’ve started and Yewon looked like she could go on forever. Sungyeon stared solemnly, her backpack already zipped up. Her eyes panned from her friend to the practice room. 

It felt emptier than usual. 

A half-hearted smile curved upon her face as many precious memories flashed through her mind. 

The reality still hurts. 

“Yewon ah,” Sungyeon called out. “ I’m heading out for school now.” 

The other 99-liner smiled through the mirror, still moving to the beat with no signs of stopping. “Alrighty!” Yewon replied. “Be safe out there.”

Sungyeon stood in front of the main door, backpack on her shoulders. Her legs stayed still, not moving a step further. She stared at the doorknob, then turned her head back at the other girl. 

_I have to say this._

Doing an about-turn, Sungyeon marched on back to the center of the room. Yewon raised her brows through the mirror and stopped moving. She too turned around to face her, a curious look on her face. The music still played through the stereo at the corner, but then died down to a stop. The silence was almost deafening.

"Listen," Sungyeon began. "I don't know what the future will hold for both of us. And to be frank with you, I'm absolutely terrified that things might not go as planned again."

Yewon nodded understandingly, staring at the other girl with the utmost attention.

Sungyeon took in another breath to calm her nerves. "Despite all the uncertainty and doubts floating through my head, I wanna continue to work with what we've got and someday, we will shine brightly for much longer. I can't promise that we will still be working together but…"

A beat. 

Yewon walked over and stood closer in front of Sungyeon, patient.

"...I'm glad that you're still here, Yewonie."

Sungyeon blinked away the tears creeping up the corner of her eyes. 

There. 

She finally said it. 

Yewon bore a tender smile. "You're one of the main reasons that made me choose to stay."

Sungyeon lightly scoffed, a tint of a blush flushed on her complexion. "I can't get away from you, can I"?

"You're stuck with me no matter what, Baesoongie."

"Aren't you scared, though?" Sungyeon inched closer and reached out for her best friend's hand. "Of what the future holds?"

"Of course," Yewon uttered. "I'm as terrified as you." Clasping the other's hand, Yewon held her gaze with equal sincerity. "But you're here with me. And now that I look at you, I think we'll be just fine."

As she stared back at the only sunshine in the room, Sungyeon felt a knot in her stomach. Her best friend's downcast yet determined eyes shed no tears. Yewon already cried her heart out before. A part of Sungyeon felt that the girl before her has grown stronger. 

Sungyeon really admired that. 

She was truly glad that Yewon was still by her side.

"You should get going," Yewon spoke again with slight reluctance. "I don't want you to be late for class."

"One last thing."

"What is it?" 

Sungyeon shifted her eyes to the side. "A hug."

Yewon's bright smile before her could end wars.

They didn’t know where the road will lead them. No idea where it’s headed. 

But maybe…

Just maybe…

It will be one filled with beautiful, blooming flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just cause they're disbanded doesn't mean I'll stop writing about them! Pristin is still a special group in my heart and I will still support them in whatever they do. I have another longer post-disbandment fic in the works related to this. I intend to make it a little more light-hearted though there will be some angst in it. I look forward to finally posting it up cause it will revolve around Yewon, Sungyeon and Kyla. The other members will be in it too, don't worry. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Till next time!


End file.
